


Death Play

by TriangleCrown



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Character Death, Creepy, Creepypasta, Horror, Murder, Not Beta Read, Respawn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangleCrown/pseuds/TriangleCrown
Summary: Scout went missing and Engineer, Sniper, and Medic found him. Though is this really Scout?
Kudos: 14





	Death Play

**Author's Note:**

> Well this story came due to that Creepypasta I read which the title is "Play Dead". I wanted to write a fanfic about this cuz why not? (Forgive me for not posting this in Halloween lmao)

Engineer rubbed his sweaty forehead, lifting his goggles to better look at his contraption. The project is going fine, but his mind is not. The only reason why he's currently in his workshop, busying himself in work, was because he's stressed. Their Scout was currently missing and he wants to release all of his stress that has started consuming him.

It has been 3 weeks since their Scout was gone. He didn't know what happened to the boy, but he hopes that he's alright. He sagged on his chair, looking up the grey ceiling and thinking about what to do to fill up his time. Currently, Heavy, Soldier and Demo went to look for the kid. They are yet to return from their searching expedition. He hopes that they bring back good news, or at least, a decent one.  
____________

As Engineer worked in his workshop, the search party came back, shoulders sagged as they opened the door leading to the lounge area.

In the room contains a medic reading a book, a sniper fiddling with his vest, and a spy smoking a cigar. The pyro must be in their room, and the engineer must be in his workshop working his stress away.

Sniper snapped his head towards their direction, looking at them with hope as he stood from the sofa he's sitting on.

"So you guys found a trace? Clue? Anything?" Sniper asked quickly, looking at each of them for answers. His eyes landed on Heavy as the Russian sighed and shook his head no. 

The Aussie just said a quick 'oh' before casting his gaze down and sitting back on the couch, disappointed and even more worried for Scout. Demoman walked to him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Its ok lad, we'll find him" He told Sniper before going to his room, probably to get some sleep.

"So, you, Medic and Engineer are next to look Oui?" Asked Spy, looking at his cigarette tip burn and smoke.

"Aye, I should probably go to sleep now so I could be early tomorrow" Sniper answered before standing up and leaving for his camper.

"Vell I should follow Sniper's example und head to bed myself. I'll go tell zhe engineer about zhe news before doing so." Medic announced as he stood and walked towards the direction of Engie's workshop.

"Maggots I will go get my sleep!" Soldier exclaimed as he marched to his room. Heavy just sighed and sat on the spot where Sniper used to sit on the couch.

"I have feeling." Heavy stated which gained the Spy's interest. He looked at the Russian, suggesting him to continue.

"One of pipes down was more cold than others. Maybe we can find more clues about leetle Scout there" Heavy finished with a tired tone, leaning in the couch to rest his tired back.

"Thank you for the information Heavy, I will speak that to the engineer later." Spy said. Although he doesn't have any proof that it might actually be helpful, he will accept any clue even if its not a strong one.  
____________

Engineer sagged once more on his chair. Hearing the news brings more dread to his soul. He treated that kid as his own and he can't help but feel like he failed his own child. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He declared, giving the go sign for the other man over at the other side to enter.

Spy opened the door quietly as he always would for other doors and closed the door quietly as well once he entered the room.

"Oh, Spy, what bring ya here?" The Texan asked, not expecting Spy to waltz in to his workshop.

"I am here to tell you something about what Heavy told me." Spy replied, pulling a cigarette from his disguise kit and lighting the cigarette with a lighter.

"Tell me about it" Engineer asked, suddenly interested at the statement.

"Well, I do not trust this yet but Heavy noticed that one of the pipes gives a cold temperature than usual. I suggest you look over that pipe." Spy suggested, filling the air with smoke which the Texan highly disliked.

"Ah, thanks for that. We'll need it." Engineer muttered, hand over his face as he tries to calm his running mind.

"I will leave you now with your toys." Spy said before leaving

Engineer's mind raced. He cannot stop worrying. He cannot stop thinking. He slamled his hand on the table out of frustration then quickly realizing that he's slowly losing his temper which is a big no no to him.

He stood up from his chair. He grabbed his widowmaker that was laid on the other table where he keeps his other weapons and went to the indoor shooting range where he released all of his frustrations shooting cardboard figurines.  
____________

It was 5 in the morning and the three people that were tasked for today's search was getting ready for their expedition. Heavy and Pyro helped out in the preparation. 

"Well, you two ready?" Sniper questioned, slinging his bow on his shoulder.

"Ja" Replied Medic, carefully slinging his medigun on his medipack.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Came in Engineer's reply, still worried but calmed down after his shooting practice yesterday.

Sniper nodded and bid farewell to the two mercenaries that helped them prepare. Engineer gave a glance at Heavy and nodded. Heavy nodded back and he's on his way down to the sewers of Teufort.  
____________

Engineer went to the pipes Heavy was talking about and indeed, the air was colder there than usual.

"Hmm, it seems like zhe tempereture here has dropped significantly" Medic commented, walking next to Engie.

"Aye, it feels like I'm freezing here" Sniper spat. Clearly not a fan of the sudden drop of temperature.

"So should we investigate further?" Engineer asked uncertain, looking at the both of them which then he receive nods as reply.

"Alrighty then. Let's go" Engie said, leading the way.

Minutes passed and the more they transcended, the darker and colder it got. Engineer fished out the flashlight he had on his pocket and started to look around. Medic and Sniper walked close by him, not wanting to lose in contact with their teammate.

The flashlight then flickered off, confusing and scaring the mercenaries. It wasn't long until they were knocked out.  
___________

The three jolt awake after a couple of hours. Light finally illuminated the dark pipe but they don't remember it being the case. The two just shrugged it off as the lights just acting up while Engineer suspected that something was wrong.

They continued their search, looking for more clues to bring back to the team. Then they round the corner where things get a little disturbing. Blood splatters are seen across the walls. Well it is seen in daily basis but those were cleaned out immediately after tomorrow. But these stains seems like have stayed for at least a couple of days.

Medic went and examine the blood. Moving his fingers on it, feeling if the blood was fresh  
When he grabbed a sample where he then crushed it and turned to dust, he confirmed that indeed, the blood has been there for quite some time.

They continued to search, even if this is unnerving. And the more they continued, the more unnerving their sorounding gets. More blood can be seen and it seems that the blood becomes more recent the more the go.

Eventually, they start bumping on corpses. Corpses that are no longer identifiable. Even with the knowledge that they should head back since they've gathered enough information, they still went on until, they saw someone.

They were quick to identify that it was Scout, but something is wrong. Very wrong.

"Scout! Is that you?" Shouted Sniper to get the kid's attention. Though Scout did nothing. He just sat there, facing the direction that leads to unknown. Then he stood, slowly. As the scout stood up, he let the bat he was holding slide down his grip before tightening his grip at the bat again, holding it in place.

All three mercenaries gulped as they watch. This wasn't the Scout they knew, for sure. Then the unexpected happened which scared them.

Scout turned his head 180° towards them, slowly. When they saw his eyes, they were petrified. His eyes were black, looking at them as if he were looking at their souls. They wanted to run, to go back and tell the information that they have, but they can't. They were frozen in fear.

The scout turned his body, completely facing them now and slowly approaching. He looked at them with an indifferent face, as if he doesn't hold any emotion. When he was close enough, he quickly swatted his bat towards the medic. Medic didn't have enough reaction time which in turn, his face was met with a powerful blow from the scout's bat, enough to cause a skull fracture that successfully killed him.

Engineer and Sniper were wide eyed. Looking at their falled comrade. Sniper looked back at Scout, only to be met by the youngster's face close to his. With the unexpected sight, Sniper stepped back. Scout reacted immediately and stabbed the Aussie at the stomach.

Sniper screamed in pain as the Bostonian twisted the knife imbedded in him the pulling off. He collapsed at the floor, clutching his stabbed stomach in pain. He looked at Engie who was still trying to process what was happening.

"RUN!" Yelled Sniper which snapped Engineer back to reality. Without hesitation, the engineer ran as fast as he could. Not even looking back when Sniper started screaming bloody murder when Scout started Stabbing him repeatedly.

Engineer was getting exhausted, his body, never fit to run like Scout's. Though, he thought he was nearing the end of the tunnel when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He stopped to hold his would when another pain shot through his leg. He fell down, holding his wound on the shoulder. He looked at his assailant, blurry eyes covered in tears as he tried to bear the pain of both his shoulder and leg.

Scout walked slowly to him. His face now holding a little smile. He kneeled near the engineer, gun pointed at his head.

"Hello" Scout said before pulling the trigger of the gun. The hard hatted man fell, his soul finally left his body. Scout only smirked before leaving the dead body to rot.  
___________

Engineer woke up with a shout, getting up quickly before holding his head due to the nausea. 'Sat up to fast' he thought himself, trying to wait his head to calm down and his eyes to focus. When he finally accomplished that, he looked around, only to see Sniper and Medic by his side. Then, like a brick, the memories before they died came to him. 

He surveyed the area around him but it seems like, they were at respawn. Good, now the others must know about this discovery and fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that one. Also Happy New Year! (I read this again and....... Oh well)


End file.
